Information collection is an important aspect of messaging systems. Available messaging systems, however, do not provide an intelligent function to help an information requestor to collect information from a specific information provider. For example, if a user of a messaging system wants to create a report that requires input from ten other people, the user may perform the following operations: 1) send a request with a report template to the ten people; 2) wait for each person's reply; and 3) collect and summarize each person's input into one file. This process, especially the last step, requires a tremendous amount of effort.